The embodiments described herein relate to a medical instrument, in particular to a method and apparatus used in medical examination equipment for optimizing operation of a medical diagnostic table according to the patient's weight as well as a medical diagnostic table.
Operations of the existing medical examination equipment (e.g. a CT scanning and imaging machine), especially operations of the medical diagnostic table thereof, are closely related to the patient's weight in many aspects, or are limited by the patient's weight. However, the information of patient's weight is not involved in the system designs of the existing medical examination equipment.
Therefore, there is the need for a medical diagnostic table that can sense the patient's weight and can optimize its operation according to the sensed patient's weight.